Spy network chatting
by Wolfgirl-Jake-Seth
Summary: This is my first story. It's about cammie and her friends using the chat website. Story better then summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, So this is like my first time writing a story so I hope you think it's good.**

**Oh, and I don't own gallagher girls Ally Carter does.**

_chameleon - _Cammie

_bexy105_ - Bex

_hacker101 - _Liz

_voguegirl4eva - _Macey

_blackthornespy - _Zach

_betterlooking_ - Grant

_firewallbegone - Jonas_

_chameleon, bexy105, hacker101, and voguegirl4eva are on line_

_bexy105~ _Hey cam, macey, liz

_chameleon~ _Hey bex wassup?

_voguegirl4eva~ _Hey liz can you do me a favor and and hack into zach's computer?

_hacker101~ _Sure and why?

_voguegirl4eva~ _Cause i want to see if he still likes cam. Duh.

_bexy105~ _Yah liz this should be fun.

_chameleon~ _Guy's really? Leave Zach's computer alone. Liz if you want to hack something hack Jonas or the CIA.

_voguegirl4eva~ _Awwwwww cam, we are just having a little fun. Come on, pleas?

_bexy105~ _Yah cam, pleas?

_chameleon~_ NO!

_voguegirl4eva~ _Come on cammie we know you want to know what he thinks.

_chameleon~ _I said NO!

_bexy105~ _Fine, fine, fine. We wont.

_chameleon~ _Thank you

_hacker101~ _Ok if i'm not hacking Zach I'll hack Jonas. BRB

_voguegirl4eva~ _k Lizzy

_firewallbegone is on line_

_firewallbegone~ _Liz stop hacking my computer.

_hacker101~ _Fine Jonas but just so you know it was you or Zach and I wanted a bigger challenge. ( Even though its not that big a difference)

_firewallbegone~ _Hey! My computer is so much harder to hack then Zach's!

_voguegirl4eva~ _A, no it isn't cause even i've done it before.

_firewallbegone~ _...Oh...well I'm of to put up more fire walls. Oh, and to tell Zach that you guys tried to hack his computer...

_chameleon~ _Jonas NO!

_bexy105~ _Yah, or I'll kill you.

_fireewallbegone~ _Fine, mabey I will, mabey I wont.

_chameleon~ _Jonas wait...

_firewallbegone is of line_

_bexy105~_rats

_blackthornespy is online_

_blackthornespy~ _Whats this about hacking my computer?

_voguegirl4eva~ _Bex i guess your gonna kill Jonas now.

_bexy105~ _yep

_chameleon~ _Well, Liz was bored so Macey told her to hack your computer. So I told her not to and said to hack someone else's computer. So she hacked Jonas. :)

_voguegirl4eva~ _but...

_chameleon~ _Macey

_voguegirl4eva~ _Oh... Yah thats right ;)

_blackthornespy~ _I don't believe you.

_chameleon~ _Thanks a lot Macey.

_bexy105~ _We will never tell you.

_blackthornespy~ _Then I will just come and get the answers.

_chameleon~ _NO, NO, NO!

_voguegirl4eva~ _Awww come on cam we know you want to see him.

_blackthornespy~ _Yah. Come on Gallagher girl I'll leave right now.

_chameleon~ _NO! You know what I'm going to bed.

_chameleon is off line_

_hacker101~ _Well I guess I'll go to bed to.

_bexy105~ _Yah same. Good night.

_blackthornespy~ _Good night Liz, *smirk* Rebeca_._

_hacker101 and bexy105 are off line_

_voguegirl4eva~ _I think you should still come but bring Grant and Jonas with you.

_blackthornespy~ _When?

_voguegirl4eva~ _Saturday

_blackethornespy~ _Ok. We'll leave tomorrow.

_voguegirl4eva~ _Good night Goode.

_blackthornespy~ _Good night Macey.

_voguegirl4eva and blackthornespy are off line_

**Hope you liked it. Pleas review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**P.S Thanks for the reviews. :)**

_chameleon, voguegirl4eva, and blackthornespy are on line_

chameleon~ Hey Macey

voguegirl4eva~ Hey Cammie

blackthornespy~ Hey gallagher girl

chameleon~ Hi Zach

blackthornespy~ Are you going to try to hack into my computer again?

voguegirl4eva~ Oh just get over it Zach, were spies it's what we do.

blackthornespy~ Never!

chameleon~ WOW. You're more stubborn then Macey when she wants to do my make up.

voguegirl4eva~ Hey!

blackthornespy~ It's true.

voguegirl4eva~ Grrrrrr...

_hacker101, bexy105, betterlooking, and fireallbegone are on line_

chameleon~ S'up Bex, Liz?

bexy105~ Nothing much

hacker101~ Hacking CIA

firewallbegone~ Same :P

betterlooking~ Hey Bexy

bexy105~ Hey granty *giggle*

blackthornespy~ *smirk* Thats a stupid nickname.

bexy105~ HEY SHUT UP!

chameleon~ Zach don't be mean.

betterlooking~ Yah I think it's cute.

blackthornespy~ Ewwwwwww

bexy105~ Thanks Grant.

voguegirl4eva~ Ok, ok lets get down to business.

chameleon~ ?

bexy105~ ?

hacker101~ ?

firewallbegone~ Ok stop that.

hacker101~ Fine.

voguegirl4eva~ WOW... Ok, Zach?

blackthornespy~ What?

voguegirl4eva~ Do you like Cammie?

chameleon~ Macey you're really going to start this? Really?

blackthornespy~ Yah, Macey really?

voguegirl4eva~ Just answer the question!

blackthornespy~ No I don't think I will.

voguegirl4eva~ Answer it NOW!

blackthornespy~ Give me three good reasons why I should.

voguegirl4eva~ 1 I'll KILL you

2 I'll KILL you

3 I'll KILL you

there three good reasons

blackthornespy~ No I need different reasons

chameleon~ *sigh*

betterlooking~ I know... A you LOVE her

firewallbegone~ B you LOVE her

voguegirl4eva~ C you LOVE her

bexy105 and hacker~ Oh just spit it out!

blackthornespy~ Nope still wont answer.

firewallbegone~ I'll test my new truth potion on you.

blackthornespy~ Ok, fine, fine, fine.

betterlooking~ Good

voguegirl4eva~ Well?

blackthornespy~ Uhhhh... well gallagher girl I kinda...

voguegirl4eva~ Yes...

blackthornespy~ Sorta...

bexy105~ SPIT IT OUT!

blackthornespy~ Love you.

chameleon~ Uhhhhhh... thanks Zach I love you to.

blackthornespy~ There Happy?

voguegirl4eva, bexy105, hacker101, firewallbegone, and betterlooking~ YES!

chameleon~ *sigh* Well this has been fun but I have to go to class. Bye.

_chameleon is off line_

_hacker101~ Yah same _

_bexy105~ Me 2 Bye Grant_

_hacker101 and bexy105 are off line_

_blackthornespy~ Macey don't you have to go 2?_

_voguegirl4eva~ Yah. Just wanted to make sure you guys are leaving now._

_firewallbegone~ Actually we already left._

_betterlooking~ Yah, I'm driving Jonas is typing for me._

_voguegirl4eva~ Ok good bye._

_betterlooking, voguegirl4eva, firewallbegone, and blackthornespy are off line_

**Zach's POV**

We were driving along the highway. It was 6:00am and we were 30 min and 45sec from gallagher when Macey called. " Zach are you almost here?" she asked frantically. "We'll be there in 30 min. Why is something wrong?" "No it's just she'll be up soon." "Oh ok." She ended the call. " Jonas man can this thing go any faster?" I asked. "No sorry Zach" he said.

**Ok this is what I have so far. I'm working on the third chapter.**

**Pleas review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so here is the 3rd chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**P.S I don't own the characters**

_chameleon, hacker101, and bexy105 are on line_

bexy105~ Hey cam

chameleon~ Hey Bex, Liz.

hacker101~ Hey, I'm hacking CIA

bexy105~ lol cool

chameleon~ So... what do you think Macey is hiding from us?

bexy105~ What do you mean?

chameleon~ She's acting all mysterious and she is always smiling at me in a weird way.

hacker101~ Yah I've noticed it to.

bexy105~ Well, what ever.

_voguegirl4eva is on line_

voguegirl4eva~ Hey girls.

chameleon~ hey

hacker101~ Hi

bexy105~ What are you hiding from us?

voguegirl4eva~ What do you mean?

hacker101~ Bex that was rude.

chameleon~ Yah, what are hiding from us?

voguegirl4eva~ Nothing... Are the boy on line?

chameleom~ No

bexy105~ Why?

hacker101~ *sigh*

voguegirl4eva~ No reason...

bexy105~ Come on Macey do you really think you can hide things from us?

voguegirl4eva~ No... :( Cam turn around. (says out loud to)

chamelen~ No

bexy105~ Why should she?

voguegirl4eva~ You will see. Every one go off line.

bexy105, chameleon, and hacker101~ Fine

_voguegirl4eva, bexy105, hacker101, and chameleon are off line_

**Cammie POV**

I though it was strange when Macey said to turn around so, just to bug her I didn't. Big Mistake! I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and screamed, but of happiness. Zach was standing behind me. " Hello gallagher girl." " Hi Zach. What are you doing here?" I already knew the answer, he wanted to know why we tried to hack into his computer. "To see you. Why else?" He said. Now was an answer I was not expected to hear.

**Zach POV**

when we finally got to the school Macey was there and she shoved us in the closet. She said that I would come out first and only when she asked gallagher girl to turn around. So we just sat in the closet with nothing to do. Then 30 min. later we herd the door open and then the sound of hands typing on a keyboard. I herd Macey say " Cam turn around." Thats my cue. So I walked out of the closet and put my hand on her shoulder. " Hello gallagher girl." She turned her head and screamed. " Hi Zach. What are you doing here?" She said. "To see you." I said and hugged her. She was just standing there. The look on her face was priceless. Then Grant and Jonas came out of the closet. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Cammie. "Let's go some were worm. It's to cold." said Liz. We all laughed. "How about Florida. I know the perfect place. The COC will never find us." I said. It was true my mom didn't know that we had a house on one of the small islands and it was worm there. " Sounds good to me. As long as Cam is safe." said Bex. "Perfect. Just give us time to pack." said Macey. "Of corse. You can even go shoping." I knew that would give us time to rest when they went shopping. So when the girls left we went to sleep.

**I hope you like it. Pleas review. **

**P.S Try to guess witch island they are going to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so this is the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Macey's POV**

I can't believe that Goode let us go shopping. Well to bad for him, this might take a long time. " Come on girls, lets go." I said. When we got to the mall the I ran into hollister and grabbed as many clothes as I could and go us all change rooms. When we were done I paid for all the clothes and went back to the school the boys were the to greet us. "what took you so long?" said Zach. He look mad. "Don't get mad Goode, we went as fast as we could." " What ever, gallagher girl are you ready?" he asked. "Yah I think we are." she said and we got in the car. I could tell Zach was mad because we were late. I know I would because Cammie is in real danger when ever she is in a public place without protection.

**Cammie's POV**

When we got in the car Zach sat next to me and Bex was on my other side. Zach put his arm around me and kissed my hair. "You want to know what island we are going to?" "sure" I said. I was really curious. "We are going to St Gorge island Florida." " Cool" I kissed him and he smirked. He kissed my forehead and I giggled. He popped a movie into the portable DVD player. So we spent the rest of the car ride watching The Spy Next Door and all the other movies he could find about spies. When we finally got to the house Zach showed us to are rooms and told us to be ready to go to the beach in 30 min. I got dressed Abalone Cove Turquoise Hollister bikini. I got my sunglasses and went down stairs. Zach grabbed my hand and led me down to the beach. I put my towel on the sand and sat down. Macey sat down beside me and got out on of her magazines and started to read. Liz and Jonas were typing away on there computers. Bex and Grant seamed to have found surf boards and were heading for the water. Zach came and sat beside me. "So gallagher girl what do you want to do?" he asked. " I don't know?" I said. I kissed him and he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed. He started to laugh and ran full speed to the water. He through me in. I totally knew that was coming. I pulled him in with me and he grabbed my legs. I screamed and ran out of the water and went to my towel. I was shivering when Zach came over. Zach came over and gave me a towel. " Are you okay?" "Yah just a little cold." He hugged me and then kissed my forehead. Just then Grant hit Zach's arm. " What is it man? What do You want?" "Look over there." Zach looked up then froze. He looked at Grant then said "Whats he doing here?". I looked up and there was a boy about are age walking down the beach. He had dirty blonde hair and was really tan. He looked to be about 5.9 and he was staring at Zach. "Mike what are you doing here?" asked Zach. "On vacation. This is were I was borne." "Oh. Okay, Guy's this is Mike are roommate." said Grant. Jonas looked up from his computer. We all said hi and introduced are selves. But during all that time Mike was just staring at Macey. After we were done introducing are selves Mike walk up to Macey and sat next to her. "Hi I'm Mike" "Yah Grant just told us that." Mike started to talk to Macey about so random thing and Zach and Grant were playing football. So I decided to go back to the house and get us some snacks.

**There. Ok so... please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated in a long time, but this chapter is really long. **

**CPOV**

When I brought the snacks out Zach was waiting for me. He got up and took my hand. "What took you so long?" he said with a smirk on his face. I laughed and said, "Had to fine the cooler for the drinks." We sat down on the towel and he said, " I was getting worried." He didn't need to say what he was worried about, I could see i in his eyes. I kissed his head and said "I'm fine." "OK, Love Birds," said Macey "What did you bring for snacks Cam?" " Coke, chips, watermelon, the usual." I said with a smile. "Watermelon?" Grant said with a puzzled look on his face. Bex just laughed. " Cammie aways has to have something healthy." Liz said with a giggle. We all smiled. "Guilty." I said with a grin. Zach kissed my hair the said. "I think it's cute." "Hey come on? When he does something cute with Cammie you guys do nothing, but when I do something cute with Liz you guys laugh." Jonas said with a frown. "Dude, I don't know what you and Liz do, but from what you have told me it's not cute it's lame." said Mike. We all laughed except for Liz and Jonas who just blushed so hard there was steam coming out of there heads. Zach looked up at the sky so I did to. "Guys we have to go inside. There is a storm coming." said Zach. They all looked up and nodded.

Zach picked me up and ran towards the house. "Put me down!" I screamed. "Nah i'm good." he said. When we got in the house he finally let me down on the sofa. He sat down next to me and put on a movie. By the time the others came in it had already started to rain. The storm lasted hours on end. During that time we watched three movies, and 2 hours of Glee. I didn't pay much attention to the TV. I was either staring at Zach or thinking that he was right and that the circle would never find me here. He was probably right. After all she was his mother. Hopefully I would be safe here for 2 weeks at the least. By the time the second episode of Glee ended it was 9:00pm and I was so tiered. Zach kissed my forehead and said "Go to sleep, your safe here. I promise." With a sigh I lay in his arms and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was his lips on my hair.

**ZPOV**

When I woke up every one was still asleep. I decided to go take a shower because there was 7 of us plus Mike who had to stay because of the storm. When I was done Cammie was awake. "Good morning Gallagher Girl." I said with a smirk on my face. She just smiled and went to the kitchen to get breakfast were Bex, Macey and Liz were waiting. Grant walked in and said "were is MIke?" "He went home." said Macey. It was still raining so we decided to go on our computers even though we were all in the same room.

_chameleon, hacker101, voguegirl4eva, bexy101,blackthornespy, betterlooking, firewallbegone, and thebomb are on line._

bexy101- You guys know we could just talk.

betterlooking- Where would be the fun in that?

thebomb- Plus I would not get to here.

voguegirl4eva- Oh yah, I forgot you left Mike.

hacker101- Macey thats isn't very nice.

firewallbegone- Hey Lizzy, want to hack CIA instead?

hacker101- Yes, K G2G.

_hacker101 and firewallbegone have logged off_

voguegirl4eva- k Sooo... Zach what do you and Cam have planed for today?

chameleon- Macey can you stop that? Bug Grant and Bex for a change.

voguegirl4eva- Fine. So... Bex what are you and Grant doing to day?

bexy101-When is Mike going to ask you out? ;)

thebomb- ...Grant you were right she does always talk about this stuff.

voguegirl4eva- Don't make me come over there!

bexy101- Mike you didn't answer my question.

thebomb- k, FINE! Macey will you go out with me?

voguegirl4eva- hmmmmmm... OK

chameleon- Yay now we are all even in numbers! :)

blackthornespy- *smirk* Rebecca you still haven't answered Macey's question.

bexy101- Fine. We are going to the beach if it stops raining.

voguegirl4eva- ohhhh... lets play truth or dare!

chameleon- ...It's a good thing Liz and Jonas aren't here. *sarcastic*

_hacker101 and firewallbegone are on line_

hacker101- ha ha ha How did you know we hacked your convo?

chameleon- you always do.

firewallbegone- Yah.. ha ha

voguegirl4eva- so... Zach truth or dare?

blackthornespy- uhhhhhhhh... Dare

voguegirl4eva- Dare you to kiss Cammie.

blackthornespy- Fine by me... there done

bexy101- awwwww that was cute

thebomb- I didn't see it I'm coming

blackthornespy- k my turn. Bex truth or dare?

bexy101- dare...

blackthornespy- I dare you to go the whole day without bugging me

bexy101- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr fine

thebomb- k i'm back

bexy101- Macey truth or dare?

voguegirl4eva- truth

chameleon- ohhhhh pick a good one!

bexy101- k fine. How much do you like Mike?

hacker101- Nice one!

voguegirl4eva- I like him a 7 out of 10

thebomb- only a 7 :(

chameleon- her last bf was a 3 so don't feel bad

voguegirl4eva- yah its like the highest i have gone in 8 years

thebomb- oh ok

voguegirl4eva- Jonas truth or dare?

firewallbegone-truth for sure

voguegirl4eva- How much do you like Liz?

firewallbegone-100 out of 10

hacker101- awww thanks Jonas *blush*

blackthornespy- hey it stopped raining lets go out side.

voguegirl4eva- fine

goodlooking- yes I didn't get picked

hacker101- ha me neither

chameleon- Same :P k lets go!

_chameleon, betterlooking, firewallbegone, hacker101, bexy101, voguegirl4eva, thebomb and blackthornespy have logged off_

**zpov**

We all went up stairs and got dressed. By the time I was done the girls were all ready walking to the we finally found a spot I sat down next to Cammie. " So... Gallagher girl. Whats up?" I said with a smirk on my face. She just laughed and said "Just thinking about my boyfriend." she said with a guilty smile on her face.I kissed her. When we pulled away in noticed some boys down the each playing volleyball. They were not to good at so I said "Hey, want to go show them how to play volleyball?" "Hell yes!" said bex getting up. So we walked down the beach. " Hey, can we play?" asked Grant, but the boys just starred at the girls. I frowned. " Hey would you guys like to play?" one of the boys asked. " Thats what he JUST said" said Bex. We walked on to the court and took are positions. They served first. Bex hit the ball then Cammie hit it over the net and scored. I gave her a hug. The same guy that asked us to play said " Hey good shot." he was flirting with my Gallagher girl and thats not ok.

Luckily Cammie'd response to the flirting was to turn around and to give me a big kiss. Witch I didn't mind one bit. When we pulled away I noticed one of the guys looked familiar. Then I noticed he was staring at Cammie. Then it hit me, he goes to are school. The worst part was when I noticed the clear comms in his ear. We finished the game fast, we won 34 to 5. When we were done I smiled at Cammie. " Guys lets go pack our bags. We leave for summer camp tomorrow." I said. They all starred with a strait face and left. When we got to the house we packed are bags and went to camp. The worse part of the trip was the the expression on Cammie's face, pure fear.

**cpov**

They found me. It had been 2 days and the circle had found me. know I was off to summer camp were I would not be able to see my boyfriend for a wile. Scratch that Zach would risk his life to see me right? During the car ride it was totally silent. I was in Zach's arms and he was kissing my hair when the car stopped at a camp. The girls and I got out of the car. I kissed Zach goodbye just as the counselor was calling are names. " Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey cabin 12." We thanked her and walked to our cabin. It wasn't very big with 2 bunk-beds and a list of our activities. By the time we got settled it was 9:30pm so we went to bed. All was fine till 12:30 when we herd a noise out side the cabin. " It's probably just a bunny, don't get all scared about it." said Macey. The noise got louder so that meant what ever was out there was getting closer. Liz got one of the tennis rackets and crept towards the door. "Yah it's probably a bunny." I said trying to calm my self down. The noise got even closer. Even bex got scared and grabbed a baseball bat. The noise got even closer and started to climb up the steps of our cabin. What if there was a person there? What if he or she was from the circle? What if it was Zach's mother with a gun and was going to shout my friends and take me? What if, what if? The noise was so close now. I stopped breathing and the door opened.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi, I know its been a long time and I am sorry the chapter is so short I just want to get out a next chapter._

**cpov**

When the door opened I let out big sigh of relief. "Hello Gallagher girl. Did we scare you?" Zach and the rest of the boys were standing in the door. Zach had a big smirk on his face. "Zach! It's NOT funny! We though it was your mother!" I said almost in tears. "Wait what?" he said smirk went away. "Maybe we should have called first." he said asking the boys. "No you think?" asked Bex. "Ok Ok we get it. We just wanted to say goodnight." Grant said. "WHAT! Only to say goodnight. Thats not a good reason!" said Macey running toward Zach with here fist ready to punch him. Bex acted fast and grabbed Macey really quickly and said "Ok you said goodnight now get out before I let Macey loose." "But..." "Just go Zach!" Then they left and we went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi I'm sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to come out but I have been busy with school. I hope to be updating weekly from now on._

_**CPOV**_

When we woke up we went to breakfast. When that was done we went to are cabin and found out that are first activity of the day was tennis. So we grabbed are rackets and went to the courts. We played 2 on 2. I was on Bex's team and Liz was on Macey's we won 52 - 21. When we were done we went swimming. I could see the boys camp from across the lake. The thing was that there were consolers every were. Its to bad for the other girls, but since we are spies this would be to easy. We swam for about 2 hours. Then it was Time for lunch. After lunch was my favorite part of the day because we were aloud to use are laptops.

**chameleon, hacker101, voguegirl4eva, bexy101,blackthornespy, betterlooking, firewallbegone are on line**

chameleon- Hey guys. Whats up?

hacker101 and firewallbegone- Hacking CIA.

bexy101- Really guys. We are on vacation. Do you really have to do that?

hacker101- yup!

betterlooking- What ever. So... What have you girls been up to.

voguegirl4eva- Nothing much Tennis, swimming, lunch...

betterlooking- oh...

blackthornespy- So when do you want us to sneak over?

chameleon- NEVER! You scared the hell out of me last time.

firewallbegone- oh lighten up. You LOVED seeing Zach.

bexy101- Still not funny!

voguegirl4eva- Yah! Try and do it again and you guys will have no heads when I'm done with

you.

blackthornespy- Little harsh there Mace. Thats not very nice.

bexy101- Like she would ever listen to you goode.

hacker101- She's got a point.

betterlooking- What ever lets just talk about something else.

chameleon- Fine by me. So Grant what have the boys been up to?

betterlooking- Uh... Thats classified information.

hacker101- And when has that ever stopped us?

bexy101-Yah. If you don't tell us we will come there and beat it out of you!

voguegirl4eva- Yah! Spill or we Kill!

hacker101- Nice word play Macey.

blackthornespy- NEVER!

chameleon- Fine we are coming. Prepare to die.

blackthornespy- Good luck with that.

**chameleon, hacker101, voguegirl4eva, bexy101,blackthornespy, betterlooking, firewallbegone are of line.**

And with that we left are cabin and went for a walk. Its not till we got deep into the woods until every thing went wrong.

_Thanks for reading I hope to have an new chapter out by next week. If I'm late to publish it feel free to PM me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi. Remember me? Ya, no right. Well... I'm not dead. So... I know I haven't updated in over a year but I have taken my time to improve my writing skills, and well just better ideas in general. So lets see where this story goes. Shall we?_

**CPOV**

We were just walking in the woods on the way to see the boys when Liz spotted a snake. She screamed and jumped back pushing Macey off the path. Macey lost her footing and fell into a ledge.

"Help! Girls, I can't get up!" she yelled while holding her ankle.

"Hold on Macey! We will get you out of there." Bex yelled back.

Bex, Liz, and I formed a chain link and managed to pull Macey back up.

"Macey, I'm not sure we should keep going. Your ankle seems pretty bad." said Bex with concern.

"I'm fine," protested Macey. She tried to take a step without Bex's support. "Ow... Maybe we should go back." she said as she limped back to Bex.

We turned around and made it back to our cabin.

"Macey, let me take you to the infirmary." said Liz.

"Ok, but it's best if we all go." Macey replied.

When we all arrived at the infirmary the girl in front of us Shelly, who had a scrapped knee let us go in front of her. She claimed that Macey's injury was worse then hers and that she could wait. After 10 minutes of waiting we finally went in to see the nurse.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Well you see we went for a walk..." Bex started.

"And I saw a snake and jumped back..." Liz said with regret.

"Which threw off my balance. So I accidentally fell off this ledge. Know my ankle hurts." finished Macey as she pointed at her swollen ankle.

"I see... Well it doesn't look broken or sprained. I suggest putting some ice on it and taking an Advil for the pain." the nurse said handing Macey the ice and Advil.

"Thank you." said Macey.

"You're welcome. Now you girls still have a hour left of free time, so just go back to your cabin. Macey I don't want you playing and sports or putting to much pressure on that ankle of yours. You can still go to your activities, just sit out if it involves putting pressure on your ankle. Come back after dinner and I can give you another Advil for the pain."

"Ok, and thank you again." said Macey as we all left.

When we got back to the cabin we picked up our laptops again and started chatting away.

_chameleon, bexy105, hacker101, voguegirl4eva, blackthornespy, betterlooking, firewallbegone, and thebomb are online. _

blackthornespy- I thought you girls were going to come over and kill us?

bexy105- We were but Macey hurt her ankle...

thebomb- that sucks... Macey are you ok?

voguegirl4eva- Ya I'm fine. Thanks.

betterlooking- well darn... I was looking forward to see you girls try and kills us.

vogeugirl4eva- just because that my ankle hurts won't stop me from killing you if I have to. Remember that...

chameleon- Ya and I'll help her...

firewallbegone- . all these death threats make me sick. they show their love in such weird ways. I'm just going to read a book.

_firewallbegone logged off_

hacker101- I gotta agree with Jonas on this one... chat you later...

_hacker101 logged off_

thebomb- I'm just going to go for a run... see you :0

_thebomb logged off_

voguegirl4eva- Perfect. now that the weak have logged off lets have some fun...

chameleon- not another round of truth or dare... -.-

voguegirl4eva- oh not truth or dare. this is even better... would you rather...

bexy105- ohhhhhh I 3 that game!

blackthornespy- i'm down. How bout you Gallagher girl?

chameleon- how bad can it be?

voguegirl4eva- *evil laugh* this is going to be good

chameleon- I regret this already *face palm*

betterlooking- oh oh oh... I go first. Bex would you rather have to date the same guy for the rest of your life but never get married or marry a complete stranger?

voguegirl4eva- wow grant never thought you had that question in you...

bexy105- um... date the same guy. I think getting married to a complete stranger is creepy.

betterlooking- interesting choice. your turn.

bexy105- Macey would you rather eat a banana slug or kiss Zach?

voguegirl4eva- Banana slug 4 sure.

blackthornespy- HEY! I resent that

voguegirl4eva- What ever... Zach would you rather have to be stuck in the friend zone with Cammie for the rest of your life or date her for 6 months, break her heart, and never see her again?

blackthornespy- First i would like to point out that i would never break her heart and never see her again, so on that note i would rather be stuck in the friend zone... What ever makes my Gallagher girl happy.

bexy105- awwwww that's sooo sweet... *o*

chameleon- thanks Zach that's really sweet of you to think that way...

blackthornespy- hmmm... *smirk* Cammie would you rather be my friend or my girlfriend?

chameleon-...*blush*...uh... are you asking me out Zachary Goode?

blackthornespy- maybe...maybe not... just answer the question.

chameleon- um... I would rather be your girlfriend...

voguegirl4eva- OMG I AM SOOOOO TELLING LIZ!

_voguegirl4eva logged off_

bexy105- Grant why don't we give these two some time to "talk"

chameleon- what do you mean by *talk*?

betterlooking- Bex is right bye guys

_bexy105 and betterlooking logged off_

blackthornespy- so... you really want to be my girlfriend?

chameleon- of corse i do but i have to go... activities await.

blackthornespy- how bout i sneak in your cabin tonight?

chameleon- ok thats fine but i really have to go bye.

blackthornespy- bye Gallagher girl.

_chameleon and blackthornespy logged off_

I shut my computer down, got ready for our next activity and walked out the door. All through out the afternoon I could not stop think about Zach and how he was going the sneak in after lights out...

_So... What did you think... It's not as long as I would have liked, but it's up... Don't forget to review! And I'm thinking of setting a permanent update day but I can't decide if it should be friday every week with chapters with 1000-1500 words or every other week with chapters with 2000-4000 words comment which you think is better._

_~ Wolfgirl _


	9. Important AN Please do not skip

Hi guys, so I'm so sorry that this is not a new chapter but I have some things to say and things to ask.

I want to know if I should continue with this story. It's up to you guys. I'm going to have a vote.

The first option is that I continue the story as is.

The second option is that I may consider changing the rating(this is only if you guys want and I will have to have a lot of support in order to actually change it).

The third option is that I basically re write the story all together.

The final option is that I end this story in one final chapter tying up any loose ends and possibly start a sequel.

This is up to you guys. You an vote by review or pm me your opinion. I love to here feedback.

This vote will end on saturday. I will post another AN replacing this one with the final decision. I hope you guys vote and thanks for being so patient with this story.

Thanks so much.

~ A :)


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say thank you so much for the people that voted to keep this story going. **

**I really hope you guys like this. Read, review, favorite, follow. It means so much to me.**

_Last Time_

blackthornespy- so... you really want to be my girlfriend?

chameleon- of corse i do but i have to go... activities await.

blackthornespy- how bout i sneak in your cabin tonight?

chameleon- ok thats fine but i really have to go bye.

blackthornespy- bye Gallagher girl.

_chameleon and blackthornespy logged off_

I shut my computer down, got ready for our next activity and walked out the door. All through out the afternoon I could not stop think about Zach and how he was going the sneak in after lights out...

ZPOV

After I had logged off from the network I got up and got changed into my swim trunks. "Common Grant hurry up. Activities start in 15 minutes." I said slapping Grant up side the head.

"Hey man! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Stop staring at the picture of Bex on your computer and put you swim trunks on. We have _canoeing."_ I said. In all honesty I had no flipping way how to canoe. Tell me to scale a fifty foot building no problem, but canoe? This should be interesting.

Once Grant had final got his trunks on I walked out of the cabin. "Grant, Jonas, Mike! Let's go." I said calling back.

When activities were finally finished we headed back to our cabin and I collapsed on my bed.

Number of times Grant flipped the canoe: Three

Number of times Mike tried to drown Jonas: Five

Number of times I hit Mike with my paddle to get him to stop: Six (I hit him twice the last time for good measure.)

After getting changed into a green muscle tank and cargo shorts I pulled out my computer and logged on.

_blackthornespy and chameleon are on line._

_blackthornespy~ _Hey Gallagher girl.

_chameleon~ _ Hey Zach. How was your day?

_blackthornespy~ _Good we just got back from activities. you?

_chameleon~_ Good the girls and I just got back from diving.

_blackthornespy~ _ Oh what I would pay to see you in your swim suit Gallagher girl ;) *smirk*

_chameleon~ _Z-zach *blush* stop it. You're still sneaking in tonight right?

_blackthornespy~ _You bet.

_bexy105,hacker101,voguegirl4eva, betterlooking,firewallbegone, and thebomb are on line._

_voguegirl4eva~ _Hey lovebirds!

_betterlooking~ _ Mind if we drop in?

_blackthornespy~ _ Not at all.

_bexy105~ _ Look how they don't deny it.

_chameleon~_ *blushes*

_thebomb~ _So how was everyones day?

_bexy105~ _ Good, we went diving.

_firewallbegone~ _Mike tried to drown me!

_hacker101~ _Mike that's not nice! Are you ok Jonas?

_firewallbegone~ _ Ya Liz I'm fine.

_thebomb~ _Macey how is your ankle?

_voguegirl4eva~ _It's good.

_blackthornespy~ _all right guys I'm gonna go catch some shut eye before dinner.

_chameleon~_ same

_blackthornespy and chameleon are off line. _

_betterlooking~ _ you do know that he is planning to sneak into your cabin right?

_bexy105~ _ yup you better be planning on going with him.

_thebomb~ _ oh we are.

_voguegirl4eva~_ good be here at 22:00

_voguegirl4eva, bexy105, hacker101, thebomb, betterlooking, and firewallbegone are of line. _

We close our computers and get ready for dinner.

Time skip 21:55

CPOV

At five minutes to ten I tell the girls I'm going to the bathroom and walk to the edge of the woods by the back of our cabin.

"Hello Gallagher girl." I here a voice behind me say. I smile and turn around to see Zach.

"Hi." I say quickly giving him a peck on the lips. Zach however didn't think that was enough and kissed me. His lips molded my perfectly as his arms rapped around my waist.

"Look what we have here." We here someone behind us say. Zach quickly lets go of me and we turn to see our six friends looking at us.

"Busted." Zach says as I blush at our friends catching us kissing.

"You're lucky it wasn't someone else or you both would be in big trouble." Bex said reminding us that we were still in plain sight if someone just happened to walk by.

"Let's go into the cabin." I say grabbing Zach's hand and walking up the steps.

We all sat down on the floor forming a circle in the room. "Let's play truth or dare." Bex says sitting down in Grants lap.

"No," Macey says making us all look at her. "Let's play _Strip _truth or dare." she says sitting down next to Mike.

"Ok." I say not caring. Normally I would but since I had been planing to go on a walk with Zach and the nights were cold here at camp I was wearing a lot of layers. Underwear, bra, shorts, sweats, t-shirt, sweater, and socks to be exact.

"I'll go first." Bex said.

"Ok but rules. You have to pick truth or dare when asked, no switching, if you chicken out you strip one piece of clothing, no stripping twice in a row, and since you probably are all new to this game fully stripped will count as underwear. The final rule is only for this game thought. after tonight that rule is void." Macey says laying out the ground rules. Liz and I blush at the idea of being in our underwear in front of everyone. "Go ahead Bex."

Clothing Standings

Cammie: Underwear, bra, shorts, sweats, t-shirt, sweater, and socks

Bex: Underwear, bra, shorts, sweats and t-shirt

Liz: Underwear, bra, shorts, sweats, t-shirt, sweater, socks, and hat (what her head gets cold :P)

Macey: Underwear, bra, shorts, t-shirt, socks

Zach: Boxers, shorts, and muscle tank

Grant: Boxers, shorts, and muscle tank

Mike: Boxers, shorts, and muscle tank

Jonas: Boxers, shorts, T-shirt, and sweater

"Ok Cammie truth or dare?" asked Bex. oh corse she would pick me. I sighed.

"Dare." I say. Bex's dares are the worst but I had enough layers that I could afford to run my luck by choosing dare.

"I dare you to let Zach give you a hickey." Bex said with a smug grin. I froze at the thought and turn to see Zach smirking at me. I really didn't want to get a hickey, but my instincts told me this was Bex going easy on me.

"Zach get in the closet." I said pointing to the storage closet at the back of the cabin.

"Your wist is my command Gallagher girl." He said following me into it.

As soon as the door closed he pinned me to it and kissed me softly. When we broke apart he looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly so only I could hear.

"Yes." I said blushing. Once he received my approval I felt him kissing my neck. It felt so good. A few seconds later I felt him bit the part of my neck he had been kissing and I let out a small moan at the feeling. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes with a passion I have never seen before. I blushed at the intenseness of his gaze and quickly kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. We walked out of the closet holding hands with all eyes on us.

"Let's see it." Bex said as I moved a strand of my hair to make the hickey more visible.

"Oh, wow. Good job Zach." Macey said making me blush further resulting in trying to hide my face in Zach's shoulder.

"It's ok Gallagher Girl." He said looking me in the eyes and kissing my cheek.

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. "Ok Liz, Truth or Dare?" I ask her.

"Truth." she said turning a slight shade of pink.

"How far have you and Jonas gone?" I ask her and watch her turn red.

"Uh..." she said looking from me, to Jonas, to the rest of the room. "All we've done is kissed." she said shyly.

"That's ok. You're taking it slow and that's a good thing." Bex said comforting her so she didn't feel bad.

"Oh... Ok my turn. Zach, Truth or Dare?" Liz asked her blush fading slightly.

"Dare." Zach quickly said with confidence. How did I know he was going to say that I thought sarcastically.

"Ummm..." Liz said thinking. "I dare you to jump in the lake naked." she said with a smug grin.

Grant burst out laughing. Zach's face was of pure shock. "Wow Lizzie, I didn't know you had it in you." Grant said clutching his sides with laughter.

Zach walked out of the cabin with Grant still laughing fooling him. Someone had to make sure he did it, but none of the girls wanted to. They came back five minutes later, Zach completely soaked.

"Ok, my turn." Zach said sitting down. "Truth or Dare Rebeca?" Zach asked Bex with a smirk.

"I chose dare Zachary." she replied with confidence. Again how did I know she was going to say that, sarcasm. Zach flinched at his first name, but quickly recovered.

"I dare you to sneak over to our camp and go make out with a councilor." he said with a smirk.

Bex looked horrified. "No way in hell I'm doing that." she said taking off her sock and throwing it in the center of our circle. "Mike, Truth or Dare?"

"I choose..."

**I hope you guys liked it and I hope to have more up soon. **

**Feel free to give me your ideas for truth and dares. **

**Next chapter will be up next weekend. **

**Love Y'all!**


End file.
